


Forgetful Moments

by Samuel_Seirs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1000+ words per chapter, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eren remembers, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Hange is the best, Levi Ackerman works in a tattoo shop, Levi cant remember, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Reincarnation, So does Hange, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Seirs/pseuds/Samuel_Seirs
Summary: Eren didn't mean to look into the shop, see the woman and then see him. But he did, and all those years of anxiety and crying about not having him ended, but does he remember as well?Their past- it doesn't exist in this life.  The memories of their time spent together? Gone. Does Eren want to rebuild all of the pain and suffering he went through to finally hold Levi in his arms again or does he have to let go, like he eventually did last time.The world is stupid, sure, and so is Eren.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Forgetful Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Please do not judge the first chapter, all the other chapters will be longer and have much better grammar- Im never good at writing introductions ;/
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

Memories are a weird thing, Eren thought. You walk into a room and forget the very important thing you were doing but then when you try to sleep, something you did in your first day at school comes back and haunts you. What about that test that would affect your entire grade? Yep, forgotten. The homework, getting that milk for your dad and making your bed? Yep, all of them decided to take a vacation from his head. But what about the money your best mate owes you from years ago? Fresh and as clear as a fucking diamond that is for the mother fuckin’ Queen.

Yes, Eren remembers...

He remembers a lot of things… 

Possibly too much...

No, definitely too much. At the age of seven he was a normal child, aspiring to be a police officer or some bullcrap like that, and then that kid- the kid that changed it all- he just had to walk into his class one day and start cursing Eren with the nightmares. Oh, the nightmares. Dreams of death, dreams of screaming and dreams of his friends dying. Friends, he said, although he knew who none of them were.

And it all started because of the blonde haired mushroom with the hardcover book in hang.

Armin, he didn't change, he was still his old nerdy self from that life with the books and the cowardly physique, but the first time Eren saw him he knew that he was so much more than that. Maybe he couldn't kick ass like last time but he could definitely calm people down if given the chance. It was calming to know he wasn't the only one with this curse.

What about his family? Sure, he knew some of them. His ex father, Grisha, still kept the same job as a doctor but instead of being his dad he was now his elder cousin. His ex mother was a family friend. Both had no memory of what happened and who they were. Eren and Armin stuck together, just like they had in their old life.

What about their friends? Sure, they found a few as they grew, each of them joining the group and the familiarity of the past. A few were still to be found, and they wanted to find them. All of them, and the others. What if they didn't come back, though? What if it was only a select few? What if...what if he never came back-

“Eren” Armin smiled “I’m sure he’s here, too. I mean- We saw our old training instructor the other day, right? Who’s to say he isn’t here?”

Ah, he’s back. Back in the cafe where he and Armin were having tea on their lunch break, in the city they live in and midway through a conversation. Eren looked up towards his friend, bringing the steaming tea cup to his lips and humming. The cup was placed back on the table with a soft ‘clink’.

“Besides, we’re still young, Eren.” Armin added “Chances are they're older than us again, we should be able to find them!”

Eren glared up at him, frowning. 

“You are way to positive”

“And you are way too grouchy, it's like you're turning into him.”

Eren ignored that comment and brought the cup back up to his lips, taking a sip of the liquid before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“No, seriously! The tea, the grouchy personality that you get at some points, the way you are ignoring me right now?” Armin waved his hands as he described Eren. “Maybe you are him?”

The man sighed, looking back up at his blonde headed friend. “I... I just miss him- I should have found him by now!”

A hand rubbed his arm and Armin gave him a soft smile, suggesting that the two should go and check out a new book store that opened a few corners away from the cafe they were currently sitting in. He had agreed, knowing that they still had a long time until their lunch break was over and wanting to look at the shops along the way- having hardly been down that road in a long, long time; that surely would get his mind off this whole situation.

They finished their tea and walked out the doors of the warm and cozy cafe, the somewhat chilly summer day not affecting them much as they walked down the street, just a light breeze here and there. They chatted about work and family on their way, laughing at a few jokes the other would make before turning another corner and laughing once more.

Maybe it had been pure luck that during that time Eren had glanced over to his right, just at the right angle to look into that one store and making eye contact with the messy haired figure who was looking at him with the same shocked expression as he was likely pulling at the moment, except they had a wide grin on their face.

“Eren, why did you....Oh”

Yeah, Armin saw it too; and now the lady was switching between the two at a rapid pace. Both of them breathed in to speak again but the woman had beat them to it.

“Ererinaremin!” They screamed a mixture of their names as they scrambled out of the door so quick anybody would have think she would of teleported- quickly pulling them both into a hug and screaming once more “Oh my god- Oh my fucking god! You’re here too?!”

Fuck, it happened so fast, Eren only had time to step back and take in her appearance once more before she pulled him back into a hug.

“Hange?” Eren and Armin said at the same time, both of them carefully trying to escape the hug of the woman who really hasn't changed much from before. Because fuck- it was really her, and she was here, infront of them, alive and- just here infront of them and- shit, she was here! And that could mean-

“Come with me!” Hange begged, already pulling the two men across the road and into the shop she had just practically bounced out of, pushing them into the room and making them nearly trip over the large distance between the floor of the shop and the pathway outside. Seriously, why is it so high?

But before Eren could even think of an answer, he stopped stumbling for a minute and looked up; and there he was. 

There he was, just- he was just sat there, back turned and head peering around to look at them with that same expression he’d always give him, but more confusion was etched onto his face than anything. The same greyish, blue eyes like last time and that pale skin which his hands had explored countless times before- because it was him, right there; right in front of him. He wasn't gone.

What the fuck was happening?! Eren swore he and Armin were just walking to a bookshop and now they were here, in a strange shop with strange but familiar people that they used to know and don't know anymore but still kind of do because they knew them but they're different people with different lives but they are the same-

“Eren?” Armin said “Calm down- Just, calm down, okay?”

He wasn't freaking out, no, he was just staring at this man before him in shock, and Armin had seen that expression enough times to know that while he was somewhat calm and stable on the outside; he was a total wreck on the inside.

“Heyyyyy, Leviiiiiiiiii!” Hange drawled on with a grin and she stepped into the shop. Levi, the man who Eren is totally not freaking out about right at this very moment in time, just looked at her with a plain face “Guess who I found!”

He was different this time. Very different. For some reason, Eren had found it hard to notice at first but now that he had calmed down a tad, he realised that Levi was different. Compared to his old self- quite literally- he was young this time; possibly in his early twenties; although he looked far younger, he had always looked younger. The long black hair that was platted into a ponytail was different to the curtained, military style he used to have, and the piercings that curved down with his ear were new. The septum ring in his nose was very different, but fuck he looked cute with it-

Wait, Eren, stop. Does he even remember who he was? 

Levi turned back around with a light shrug, leaving Hange’s words without an answer.

Guess not.

And that hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! 
> 
> Anything I can do better?
> 
> Have a great night cuz I know its 2am :)


End file.
